Figure Skating Wiki:Creating a Page
Anybody is allowed to add to the Figure Skating Wiki. However, it is vital that the guidelines listed on the front page are acknowledged prior to publishing any edits. Regardless of the article, it is important that all sources are listed. On this page, I will list the steps used to create articles on this Wiki. Creating a Music Page The musical forms used on this Wiki are: * Ballets: Music that first appeared from ballets. The "composer" infobox is used for ballet articles. Some music pieces, such as Scheherazade, Prélude à l'Après-Midi d'un Faune, and Carnival of the Animals, became ballets after first appearing as merely orchestral works. Therefore, these aforementioned pieces do not fit under the "ballet" category on this Wiki. * Movies: Music that first appeared as film soundtracks. The "album" infobox is usually used for movie articles, and the movie poster is used for the picture. In rare cases, in which the soundtrack from the film has never been officially released or commercially recorded in its entirety, such as the case in The Gadfly, the "composer" infobox is used. Sometimes, a film will use a song that was released prior to the film. In this case, the song will receive its own page. * Musicals: Music that first appeared in the form of a musical. The "Broadway" infobox is used for these articles. In some musicals, especially as is the case for "jukebox musicals," previously existing music is used. In this case, refer to the original source of the music that has been used. However, if the musical is old, closed shortly after the original premiere, and barely any information on the musical exists, i. e. Bei Mir Bitsu Shein and Stairway to Paradise, create a page for the song itself, using the "composer" infobox. * Operas: Music that first appeared in the form of an opera. * Plays: Music that first appeared in the form of background music for a play. * Radio Programs: Music that first appeared in the form of a radio program theme. * Shows: Music that first appeared in the form of shows, featuring dancing, figure skating, or acrobatics, that cannot be categorized under "ballets" or "musicals." Such examples include Cirque du Soleil, Riverdance, and The Phantom of the Opera on Ice. * Songs: Music that first appeared as containing lyrics. Various classical pieces have had lyrics added to them years after the death of the composer, and thus, they do not fall under the "songs" category, as they were not initially intended to contain lyrics. * TV Shows: Music that first appeared as the soundtrack for a TV show. Sometimes TV shows, such as Glee, use previously existing music, in which case, an article for the previously existing music should be created or linked to instead of the TV show. * Video Games: Music that first appeared as the soundtrack for a video game. * Web Series: Music that first appeared as the soundtrack for a web series. If a certain musical piece does not fit in any of the aforementioned categories, it does not receive a musical form category.